1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor devices having several assembled integrated-circuit chips.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to mount a first integrated-circuit chip on an electrical connection support board, either by means of electrical connection balls or by means of an adhesive, and by making the electrical connections between the first chip and the support board by metal wires.
It is also known to flat-mount a second integrated-circuit chip on said first chip and to make the electrical connections for the second chip to the support board by metal wires and/or to the first chip if the latter has metal front pads.
It is also known to flat-stack several chips one on top of another.
The above assemblies require a mechanical chip assembly operation, then an operation of bonding the electrical connection wires, followed in general by an encapsulation operation.
There is a need in the art to simplify the operation of assembling integrated-circuit chips.